Protect You
by Byakugou no Hime
Summary: Kisah dua pemuda yang berjuang untuk hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan manusia bernaluri bagaikan binatang buas. Dunia ini, hanya tersisa mereka berdua dan mereka harus berjuang. BL, Gay, DLDR! X-Men: First Class look.


_**X-Men Characters © Marvel**_

 _ **Story © Athenaryan**_

 _ **Erik Lensherr x Charles Xavier**_

 _ **Warning: Shounen-Ai, Gay, BL, AU, DLDR**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

 _ **July 21, 2078; New York**_

 **Erik POV**

Langit cerah seakan tak ada artinya bagiku. Aku hanyalah seorang pecundang, tak berguna dan bersifat bagaikan pemberontak. Ya, itu adalah aku Erik Lensherr. Seorang dengan hidup yang abu-abu. Manusia yang ada namun tak pernah di anggap.

Tak ada yang mau berteman denganku, lagipula aku memang tidak pantas punya teman. Aku selalu dijauhi karena watakku yang tempramen dan mudah marah, "Hey, Erik!" pemuda bertubuh besar dengan gigi ompong datang menghampiriku bersama kedua teman kurusnya.

"Sekali lagi, kau buat masalah dengan kekasihku akan kuhajar kau!" aku mengernyitkan dahiku, lagipula aku _gay._

"Siapa yang mencari masalah dengan kekasihmu, hah? Kekasihmu yang mendekatiku, bukan aku!" aku tak kalah membentak kemudian salah satu anak buahnya maju, "Tak mungkin kalau tidak ada yang suka dengan Griselda kekasihmu, dia itu kan montok dan cantik."

Si gendut itu berpikir dan kemudian mengangguk. Bodoh sekali dia mudah dikompori oleh anak buahnya sendiri. Aku tertawa, "Manusia rendahan," dan menatapnya tajam.

"Dengan mudahnya kau terprovokasi oleh manusia menyedihkan seperti dia," aku menunjuk ke anak buahnya yang sialan tersebut. Aku mendekat padanya kemudian menarik kerahnya, "Aku ini _gay_ , kau tahu?"

Semua terkejut dengan pernyataanku, ya lebih baik aku mengaku daripada aku harus membunuh ketiga orang ini, mereka masih terlalu banyak dosa untuk dibunuh.

Kemudian mereka malah tertawa dan tanpa basa-basi mereka menghajarku bersama-sama, " _Jesus,_ aku baru tahu anak brandalan sialan sepertimu adalah seorang _gay,_ "tubuhku tergeletak lemah namun mereka terus menendangku.

 _Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh._

Aku menyeringai dan kemudian menusukkan pisau di tubuh si gendut, aku mencabik-cabiknya dan kedua anak buahnya hanya terdiam. Aku tertawa.

GRAB—

"HE-HENTIKAN!" seorang memelukku dari belakang membuat aku terdiam membatu. Siapa dia? Wajahnya tak terlihat karena menempel dengan punggungku.

"Kumohon hentikan, itu tidak baik..."ucapnya. Pandanganku kembali jelas, jantungku perlahan berdetak dengan normal dan kedua orang kurus itu pergi dan meninggalkan jasad temannya si gendut. "Hentikan itu, bisa?" pemuda itu menatapku dengan mata birunya yang indah dengan air mata. _Indah sekali._ Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menatapnya.

Rambut cokelat gelombang indah.

Mata biru bagaikan laut yang warnanya terpantul oleh warna langit.

Kulitnya yang putih, bibir tipisnya dan kulit halusnya. Benar-benar sangat menghipnotis.

* * *

Lalu, dia membawaku pergi dari tempat itu ke sebuah taman yang cukup ramai. Ia menyuruhku duduk di kursi taman untuk menunggu nya berberapa saat karena membeli berberapa plester dan obat merah untukku. Butuh waktu sekitar 3 menit aku menunggu dan ia pun datang. "Erik, maaf apa kau menunggu lama?" tangannya menenteng plastik putih dan langsung duduk di sebelahku. Aku menggeleng.

Entah mengapa, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, dia benar-benar menghipnotis ku, dari cara dia membuka plester dan mengobatiku. Aku tak bisa lepas. Dia sangat indah. Baru kali ini aku melihat ciptaan yang begitu indah.

"Selesai," dan memplester tanganku.

Ia kemudian melihat lagi kewajahku, "Di tulang pipimu, terlihat lebam untung aku tadi beli air hangat yang buat menyeduh kopi, aku sudah duga pasti ada lebam, hehehe" dia tertawa pelan dan kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajahku, entah kenapa wajahku refleks mundur dan dia tertegun.

"E-eh? Maaf, apa kau tak menyuk—"

"T-tidak bukan begitu," aku membuang muka yang terasa sangat panas ini. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, sih?

Pemuda itu terus menatapku dengan serius, dan tangannya tiba-tiba menyentuh dahiku, "Kamu panas? Wajahmu kok merah?" Aku menggeleng dan wajah kami berdekatan.

"Sebentar ya, Erik... ini mungkin akan sedikit sakit," suaranya kecil dan sangat menenangkan untuk di dengar. Wajahnya sekarang benar-benar hanya sejengkal dari wajahku. Wajahnya yang serius mengobatiku sangat lucu, wajah _close-up_ nya benar-benar menampilkan betapa sempurnanya dia. _Freckles_ nya menambah kesan yang imut membuatku gemas.

Erik, sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini?

Mata yang tadinya serius mengobati lukaku tersebut menatap mataku tak sengaja, tiba-tiba ia menjauh dan pipinya juga merona merah. "Ma-maaf, Erik aku tak menyadarinya. Pantas saja kau tadi risih," ucapnya tanpa melihat padaku.

"Hey, siapa namamu sebenarnya?" aku baru membuka suaraku. Charles kembali melihatku dan menatapku dengan bingung, "Heh? Kita sekelas, Erik... aku Charles Xavier, teman kelasmu."

Teman kelas? Kenapa aku baru menyadari ada teman kelasku yang cantik seperti ini?

"M-maaf, C-charles," Charles kemudian tersenyum padaku dan menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, Erik... aku mengerti," tiba-tiba ia membelai pipiku yang lebam, membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan perutku menciptakan rasa menggelitik aneh, "Lain kali jangan berantem lagi ya?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya," dan kemudian Charles memelukku. Wajahku tenggelam di dada nya, "Jika ada apa-apa, bilang saja padaku... siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu, kita ini teman kelas kan?" entah kenapa aku tidak suka ketika Charles menganggapku hanya teman kelas.

* * *

 **First fic di fandom X-Men, sebenernya aku mau bikin ini jadi oneshot tapi aku pengen kalian tahu dulu gimana hubungan Erik sama Charles bisa jadi sedeket itu. Cerita aslinya akan ku upload dan bakal jadi last chap juga (ya karena niatnya mau bikin oneshot. Ya semoga kalian suka sama fic gaje ini.**


End file.
